Master of Death
by Kai Chen
Summary: He wanted to die. He was betrayed again and again. There was nothing left for him in this world. He is the Master of Death
1. Chapter 1

He felt so alone. His loved ones passing away while he didn't age a day. Seeing generations of friends and their families disappear. He was all alone. No one else was like him. No comfort offered. Just discarded like a wrapper after its use. Saving the wizarding world didn't friends all turned on him. It hurt.

The Weasleys, Hermione, Neville, even Luna. All convinced he would become the next Dark Lord, or if not, brainwashed by Dumbledore. He didn't die like everyone thought. He came back after the Final battle and took credit for everything he didn't do.

The so called leader of the light just left him there, to fight his own battles, ever since he was 1 year old.

Being abused and worked like a slave since he could walk, fighting a shade of the greatest dark lord since Gellert Grindelwald and a troll at 11, fighting a basilisk at 12, nearly losing his soul to dementors at 13, forcibly used to resurrect Voldemort at 14, losing his only fatherly figure at 15, seeing his "mentor" "die" at 16 and forced to kill a man at 17.

He couldn't take this anymore. The people he thought friends betrayed him. He was shunned by wizarding society, even suicide wasn't an option.

He couldn't die.

He was the Master of Death trapped in a living hell of a world, never aging, unable to get away from it all.

When a hand reached out to him in the depths of him mind, where the horrors and dankness thrived, he took it. And then fell unconscious.

Magic looked on at the scene in worry. This young man was the only one who possessed magic that he didn't abuse. Such a kind hearted child, suffering through all of this, but never blaming it on anyone but himself. He needed to be healed, loved, treasured.

The last anyone saw of Harry Potter in his original world was a bright white light encasing him in a loving manner.

Wasting away when you couldn't die was about as close as you could get to you soul being sucked out by a dementor while still having you soul and body.

Years of solitude could be seen in the haunted green eyes of the huddled figure Carlisle came upon on the road.

With a look of understanding in the eyes that showed hardships of the world, he silently tugged the lifeless figure across his shoulders and embarked on the journey to find more in need of his help.

A few years later, the unknown figure to Carlisle, but knowing everything about Carlisles' life, being a vampire and all.

Carlise was staring at the seemingly lifeless figure he carried from the battlefield. The young adult only looked about 17 in age but the age in his eyes showed so much hardship that would be impossible for a young boy to accumulate in 17 years. There was an air of loss, hardship, pain, hurt, anger and depression. So depressed the human was trapped in his own mind, lost to the world.


	2. Chapter 2

300 Years Later  
It had been 300 years, 300 hundred years of dragging around that lifeless shell of what once could've been full of life. Carlise looked down at the figure in agony. He would not give up. This clearly-not-so-mortal being was still alive. An immortal. A true immortal, not a vampire, a human that was made to be immortal. There was only 1 true immortal ever recorded, the one that the universe eventually named Death. Now Death was the only one of the original Gods. Earth was re-created by him after he destroyed all of his siblings, but the universe could not be created. The universe was there from the beginning. It was the creator of Death. Death was once life, and so bestowed the curse of immortal life on Harry, purely because he was the 1000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000 th human to die. I know, childish right? So a poor innocent kid with a really crappy life was cursed with immortality cause Death was being an idiot. And with that so called 'gift' came a curse.

Harry could hear the last thoughts of anything before death. He was constantly plagued with nightmare, but what really tore him apart was the last thoughts of his generation.

Ginny - Only if I became Mrs Potter I could've lived in wealth and bathe in gold. Instead he decided to ditch me and walk away!

Hermione - I can die peacefully knowing that Potter would forever be shunned because of his actions. He's a murderer.

Ron - I can't believed that murder's mutt of a godfather told me to get a perm and said he knew what it felt like to be poor!

Luna - I will curse that murder with Crumpled-horned-snorkacks for eternity.

Neville - I thought he was different, I guess I was wrong huh.

Molly Weasley - To think he dropped his engagement with Ginny, we practically raised him!

George Weasley - It was his fault you died, Fred. I am finally here to join you!

These thoughts plagued him for so long, never going away even behind occlumency shields, constantly echoing, destroying his defenses leaving a husk of what one was a heroic brave boy who would sacrifice his life for others.

Carlise looked intently at the eyes that stared to flicker. There it was. The small sign of life, a flicker in the doll like emeralds. Something so small that a human would not see, but was like looking like an elephant to a vampire.

It wa practically a miracle


	3. Chapter 3

Carlise watched in horror as the boy he had carried around for hundreds of years walked towards the child vampire standing on top of the pile of bodies, soaked in blood. The young girl smile, long, blood soaked hair draping down her back as she reached up to lovingly cup Harry's face, staining his face with blood. Carlise felt so helpless as he was held down by an invisible force. There was a ripped teddy bear with a missing eye was dragged around by the girl as she tore out the throats of the village, draining their life force one by one. Harry's eyes looked into the girls, a spark of recognition. The child opened her mouth:

_Half a pound of tuppenny rice,_

_Half a pound of treacle,_

_That's the way the melody goes,_

_Pop! Goes the weasel._

The last word was uttered. Everything in a 50km radius was silent. Then a sound wave blasted everything. That day a small quaint town disappeared off the face of earth. Carlise escaped, barely, but with a cost, he lost his memories of Harry. The young girl had just disappeared along with Harry before the destruction. It was only years later when the Cullens went to the Volturi that Harry and Carlise came face to face again.


End file.
